


【源声】秋 （粉色马卡龙番外）

by JackTheLittleEgg



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 23:05:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16438520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackTheLittleEgg/pseuds/JackTheLittleEgg





	【源声】秋 （粉色马卡龙番外）

八月底的傍晚，金钟云正在店里的天台上享受着最后几个带着暑气的霞光笼罩的日子。他喜欢这种在自己的空间里隐藏在人群里的静谧时刻，没有人会过分关注他，却也不会觉得被忽视。  
手机被摁亮又锁上，点开app又关上，金钟云重复着无意义的动作来打发时间，他可以一直这样好几个小时，但是现在突然对一些事有了隐约的期待。在他又一次摁灭屏幕的时候，电话终于响了  
“喂，始源”  
“钟云哥！怎么这么快就接电话了，是不是一直在等着”  
“说什么呢……”金钟云的耳朵因为这点小心思被戳穿突然烧了起来，“怎么现在打电话过来了，不是说晚上要开会么”  
“嗯，一会儿就要上去了，但是突然想哥了，想听听你的声音”  
金钟云的心脏被他这两句话熏得暖烘烘的，脸上也不由自主挂上了笑，“哎呀大总裁说这种话也不怕被下属听到”  
“听到也没关系，我就是想你了”  
“好了好了你快去开会吧，一会儿你还过来么”  
“哥在店里等我吧，等一下一起回家。那我去开会啦”  
“嗯，待会儿见。认真工作呀。”  
“对了，上次跟哥说的那件事哥考虑的怎么样了？”  
“哪件事……？哦……等你回来我跟你说吧。”  
“好吧，我去开会了，哥要等我啊”  
“快去快去，别磨蹭了”  
挂了电话金钟云抠着手机壳的边歪在椅子里想崔始源跟他说的那件事。大概半个月前崔始源突然跟他说，想和他趁着夏秋之交天气还好的时候一起出去玩儿，问他有没有兴趣。他当时还调侃崔始源说大总裁怎么有时间出去旅游了，公司不开了呀，小心李赫宰还有他小男友打你。崔始源听了之后拢了拢他的头发说，就是想带你出去走一走，换个环境换换心情，公司那边下个月不太忙，安排一下回来给李赫宰放个假。金钟云想了想说那我先考虑一下，想明白了再告诉你。崔始源也不催他，既然说是要带他出去换换心情，那如果金钟云不想的话他更不会逼他。金钟云其实完全没有想要出门旅游的念头，他虽然觉得自己的状态有所好转，可是一切都太累了，他没有动力去做任何事情，只想安安静静的待着，所以他的直觉给出的回答是不想去的。但是按照崔始源的性格，这么问他的时候估计早就开始着手准备一切了，可能连哪天去哪儿都安排了八九不离十了，说不定早已经和李赫宰商量好下个月的工作安排。他不想辜负崔始源的心意，而且他也知道自己不能一直躲在这小小的一块地方就这样下去，所以他跟崔始源说他要想一想，他需要给自己一个做好准备的时间。崔始源很贴心，从上次跟他提过一回之后就再也没问过他，给他充分的思考时间，倒是钟真不知道从哪儿听来这个消息，劝他反正店里也没什么事，他两边顾得过来，让他有机会的就安心出去玩儿。他想，如果自己去的话会让大家都感觉舒服，那就去吧。

会比预计的开得要长，崔始源到的时候已经十点多了，店里只剩下零零散散的客人，钟真见他进来就指指金钟云常坐的沙发那边跟他说“我哥还在那边，可能睡着了，我让他先回家他说什么都要等你来。”崔始源忽然有点愧疚，他不该在撂电话时说那句“哥要等我”的。  
他走过去看见金钟云以一个别扭的姿势蜷在沙发里，皱着眉头睡得很不安稳。他伸手想要去碰碰金钟云的眉头，没想到金钟云突然睁开了眼，好像根本没睡着一样。崔始源心虚了一下，以为自己的小动作被发现了，刚要收回手，就被金钟云拉住把脸放在他的手心蹭了蹭。看着金钟云小动物一样的动作和还不太清明的眼神，崔始源知道他刚才确实睡着了，而且又做噩梦了。崔始源知道金钟云的精神状态一直不太好，他晚上睡得太少白天也不敢补觉，每次只能睡不到一个小时就会从各种奇怪的梦境中醒来，这样只会让他更加疲惫，有时候实在撑不住了才会睡一小会儿。现在金钟云迷迷糊糊地把脸埋在自己的手心，崔始源觉得他的呼吸像是一下下烫在自己心上，疼得不行。金钟云缓了一会儿抬起头来，扯出一个不算好看的笑  
“这么晚才开完会，累不累呀”  
“哥是不是又做噩梦了？”  
“就是那些乱七八糟的东西，都习惯了……倒是你，累不累啊问你呢，要不一会儿让钟真开车吧”  
“哥我不累，这么晚不是常有的事么，别老支使钟真了，我看他真是要忙到趴下了”  
正好钟真看他哥醒了走过来，听见崔始源的话直接跟他说  
“始源哥你快把我哥领走吧，省得他又想起一出是一出，今天光这几张沙发他就让我挪了一下午”  
“呀你小子还学会告状了，我这是为了店里的美观！懂不懂！美观！”  
“好好好，钟云咱们回家，现在这样摆就很美了”  
“崔始源你别拉我你放手——”  
钟真看着被崔始源带走的叽叽喳喳的金钟云，笑着摇了摇头，好像有崔始源在身边的金钟云总是那么的鲜活。很久以前崔始源突然跟他搭话的时候他从没想过这个人会给他的哥哥带来这么大的改变，这个看起来和他们不是一个世界的人真的是神仙派来的吧。

神仙派来的崔始源现在正在尽职尽责地扮演着司机的角色，刚才那几句斗嘴好像让金钟云用光了他好不容易积攒的那一点点电量，现在他又安安静静的看着窗外不知道在想什么，又或者什么都没有想。崔始源想跟他说说话，但是又不知道从何说起，他怕这样突然的对话也会给金钟云增加负担。金钟云在等红灯的时候忽然开口了  
“打算什么时候出发。”  
”嗯？”  
“你之前说的想要一起出去转转，是不是已经计划的差不多了”  
“哥你怎么知道的？”  
“我还不知道你么，当时问我的时候估计都已经有大概行程了吧哈哈哈哈。想去哪里？”  
“之前哥不是一直说想去西班牙么，我看了看巴塞罗那九月中天气挺好的，想问问哥要不要去。或者哥有什么别的想去的地方也可以。”  
“巴塞罗那呀……你都记着呢……”  
“不会忘的。”  
“那就巴塞罗那吧，酒店什么的都订好了？”  
“哥什么都不用操心，跟着我走就好了。”  
“诶……可是……”  
“真的，哥什么都不用管，也不要觉得不好意思，第一次跟哥一起出去，给我一个表现的机会”  
金钟云转过头去看他，虽然崔始源一直紧盯着路面，但是脸上写满了诚恳，金钟云看着他特别真挚的表情也只能说一句“唉，你呀……”  
又开过了两个路口，金钟云还是没忍住，跟崔始源说“始源呐，你要是想笑就笑吧，别憋着了。”崔始源一听这话又想笑又有点不好意思，绷了半天的面部肌肉突然失去控制，露出了一个让金钟云嫌弃的不得了的表情。真的这么高兴么……金钟云看着这张财经版上的冷漠脸因为自己要跟他一起出去玩儿就失去表情管理，心里突然酸酸的，他的始源啊，对他太好了……可是他又能回报什么呢。就连这次旅行的目的地都是很早以前他和崔始源聊天的时候提起的，他没想到过了这么长时间崔始源还一直放在心上。  
那个时候他俩刚在一起没多久，有一次崔始源跟他一起在家窝着的时候突然问他是不是信教，他觉得很奇怪，为什么崔始源会这么想，得到的回答却让他出乎意料，崔始源跟他说：“我看哥的那张手机壁纸用了挺长时间的了，我就想哥是不是也信教。”他知道崔始源的信仰，但是没想到自己的这张图片会让崔始源误以为自己也信教。那是一张从半空俯拍的建筑物顶端耶稣张开双臂的立像，在霞光笼罩的云雾中拥抱着世界，神性展现的淋漓尽致。他在最绝望的时候看到了这张照片，虽然没有任何宗教信仰，但是在那一刻他突然有了一种被救赎的感觉，一切不安的情绪都被包裹了起来，他把这张照片当作壁纸，每次觉得好像要坚持不下去的时候就盯着手机看看。他想着如果自己哪天病好了，或者有那么一个机会，一定要去这个地方看看。崔始源的这个问题打开了他的话匣子，他突然来了兴致和崔始源说起这个在山顶俯瞰巴塞罗那的圣心殿，说起在教堂脚下的摩天轮，说起瑰丽的建筑和迷人的海滩，还有那座在阳光下闪闪发光的城市。他很久没有这么开心了，那个下午他窝在沙发上手舞足蹈地和崔始源说着他曾经就向往的地方，崔始源笑着听他絮絮叨叨地说，仿佛从他身上看到了光。他没想到崔始源记住了那个下午他零碎的话并且要把它变成现实了。

出发之前崔始源约了朴正洙出来，想问问他有什么需要注意的，在金钟云的问题上他总是无条件的向这位心理医生哥哥求助。朴正洙对他总是占用自己的业余时间搞咨询的行为已经不以为意了，毕竟崔始源的时间几乎都给了工作和金钟云，他也乐于在金钟云的事情上多帮帮崔始源。他见过金钟云几次，金钟云状态好的时候崔始源会带着他一起出来和他们吃吃饭玩儿一玩儿，在金钟云身上他看到了和崔始源认识这小半辈子时间都没有见过的眼神，那里面包含的感情已经不仅仅是用爱就能概括的，他知道崔始源这辈子都会放在金钟云身上了。  
朴正洙到饭店的时候崔始源已经在等他了，他快步过去和崔始源打招呼  
“始源呐不好意思，诊所那边有点事情出来得晚了还让你等我”  
“哥说什么呢，我也没等多久。我怕哥饿了就把菜先点好了，哥不介意吧？”  
“没关系的我吃什么都可以。”  
说着话菜就上来了，崔始源选了一家氛围轻松的西餐厅，朴正洙吃完前菜再一看端上来的主菜都是自己爱吃的，感觉有点惊讶  
“始源呐，你点的这些都是我爱吃的呀，你怎么知道的？”  
崔始源不好意思地低了下头说：“我之前打电话问过希澈哥你都喜欢吃什么，要不我也不知道该点什么才好。不过话说回来澈哥真的是太了解你了，感觉要是不管他任由他说能说一天你的习惯哈哈哈哈哈”  
“哈哈哈哈哈是啊，毕竟认识这么多年了”  
“我和哥也认识这么多年了啊……”  
“你这是在撒娇么哈哈哈哈哈”  
“哎呀哥不要总是笑我”  
“我也只有这种时候可以调戏一下崔总了呀”朴正洙说完还冲他摆了个梨涡绽放的笑，一点也没有哥哥的样子。  
两个人七嘴八舌地聊着最近的情况，吃得差不多了一人一杯咖啡转到了正题上，崔始源还没开口问，朴正洙就先说话了  
“你最近有没有觉得压力很大或者负面情绪增加？”  
崔始源被他这么一问有点儿懵，不是来说金钟云的事么，怎么关心起自己来了，但是他还是如实回答：“没有吧，工作就那样，你也知道我在的位置不可能没有压力，负面的东西见得也多了，都习惯了。”  
“我指的不是你工作上的，我的意思是……钟云的情绪会不会影响到你……”  
“不会啊哥，你怎么会这么想，”崔始源更加诧异，他喝了口咖啡接着说，“他最近状态好了很多，之前还跟我一起安排出去玩儿的事情，跟原来比真的好了不少。”  
“是么……那就好”  
“哥在担心什么？”  
“没什么，就是你要注意一下自己。我知道你应对各种压力的能力远高于常人，虽然这么说可能不太合适，但是你必须要意识到你陪伴在钟云身边的时候你的情绪很容易受到他的影响，那种影响你可能不会很快发现，但是会慢慢累积。想你这种阈值更高的人会更不容易察觉到这种影响，但是我希望你一定要重视这个问题，不只是为你自己，也是为了钟云。”  
“……好的哥，我会注意的。”崔始源之前从来没有想过这个问题，他一直觉得自己的心理承受能力要比一般人强很多，在金钟云低沉绝望的时候他会想尽一切办法把他拉回岸上，现在朴正洙的一番话却让他感到不安，如果自己出了问题那金钟云该怎么办。  
“好了不说这个了，你不是想问问这次出去有什么要注意的么，按时吃药不要让他有太大压力什么的我就不多说了，你一定要记住不要让他太累，还有不管他想不想吃东西都一定要让他按时吃饭，即使吃得少也一定要吃，平时在家的话还好，这次出去如果累了加上不好好吃饭很容易把他拖垮。”  
“嗯，我记住了，还有什么要注意的么？”  
“嗯……你注意下他在人多的地方的情绪变化，他可能会突然紧张不安，这种时候一定要保证在他身边安抚他。”  
“好我知道了。”  
“再有都是之前跟你说过的那些日常该注意的，反正出去玩儿比平时再多加三四分小心都不为过。”  
“放心吧，我会注意的。”  
两个人又扯了些有的没的，朴正洙看了眼时间说要走了，崔始源结了账问他用不用送他回家，朴正洙笑着说金希澈来接他，崔始源看他的表情逗他说：“哥你怎么跟个高中生似的，笑得这么开心，就因为男朋友来接自己啊哈哈哈哈哈”  
没想到朴正洙完全不害羞，大大方方地秀恩爱：“对呀，希澈今天好不容易有空来接我，我当然高兴啦，他平时那么忙，哪有时间做这种事啊。”  
“哥真是容易满足啊”  
“那要不然呢，这就是生活啊，他体谅我我体谅他呀。”朴正洙说完正好金希澈走过来，看他这么开心的样子也笑着问他“我们正洙遇到什么事这么高兴啊”  
“我们的金先生百忙之中抽出时间来接我回家我当然高兴啊”  
“哎一古呦那正洙给我什么奖励呀”  
两个人浓情蜜意地打情骂俏，完全无视了旁边还站着个崔始源，崔始源觉得自己头上的光更亮了，抓住他俩对话的空隙说了句“正洙哥澈哥时间不早了我也回家了你们路上小心”就一溜烟跑了，他可不想知道今天晚上金希澈会得到什么奖励。

 

出发的那天还是李赫宰开车把他们送到机场的，一路上李赫宰都黑着个脸，李东海坐在副驾驶一直逗他。李赫宰心里这个气呀，崔始源你自己跑了把公司扔给我就算了，怎么去机场这种事情还要我来送，这大中午的饭都没得吃就要开车往机场跑，真是上辈子欠了你的。可是他又敢怒不敢言，毕竟崔始源提出的三周的假期诱惑太大，他早就想和李东海一起出去玩儿了，当时自己听到假期两个字脑子一热就答应了，现在想想崔始源也没说什么时候给他放假啊，怎么就这么傻呢！幸亏李东海为数不多的眼力见都给了李赫宰，听说他要送崔始源和金钟云出国就跟来了，在车上吧嗒吧嗒说了一路可算是让李赫宰有点笑模样儿了。把金钟云崔始源送到安检口，李赫宰还是没憋住，跟崔始源说让他好好玩儿，公司这边的事不用担心交给自己就行了，那边李东海扎在金钟云怀里说着“哥一定要开开心心地玩儿呀，我会想哥的”，金钟云一直把李东海当亲弟弟看，有时候宝贝起来连钟真都自叹不如，现在这么一撒娇金钟云真的是心都要化了，拢着他的头发说“哥过几天就回来了啊，你要好好待着别给赫宰捣乱，哥到时候给你带小玩意儿回来。”李东海又在他怀里蹭了蹭脑袋才依依不舍地松开他。等两个人进了安检，李赫宰搂着李东海的肩膀趴在他耳边问他“就这么喜欢钟云哥呀？”李东海一听，这人别是又吃哪门子飞醋了吧，赶忙说“呀李赫宰你又想什么呢！我就是觉得钟云哥好不容易出去玩儿一次，希望他能开心呀……我又有点担心……”金钟云的情况他俩或多或少都知道一点，李赫宰本来也就是逗逗李东海，听他这么一说再看小家伙头都耷拉下去了知道这是真担心他们钟云哥，马上安慰他：“你别担心啦，马始对钟云哥多好你又不是不知道，有他在肯定没事的，放心吧。”  
“可是我就是……”  
“好啦咱俩在这儿瞎操心也没用，你要对钟云哥有信心呀”  
“好吧……”  
李赫宰好说歹说把李东海劝好了，又给他买了块小蛋糕才开车带他回市里，李东海坐在副驾驶一口一口啃着蛋糕，乱七八糟的想法终于被糖分挤出去一点。

金钟云现在有点紧张，或者也不能说紧张，更像是一种生理上的反应，他觉得嗓子眼发紧有点想吐，崔始源推着登机箱走在前面，他快步跑过去看看周围没有人注意他们伸手抓住了崔始源空着的那只手，崔始源回握住他和他十指相扣。源源不断的热度从掌心传来，那种不适的感觉一点点消失了，崔始源什么也没说什么也不问，就这么和他手牵着手一起走着。等到上了飞机崔始源拿着菜单问他想要吃什么，刚才那阵反胃的感觉刚过去，金钟云一点胃口也没有，但是他知道要是自己不吃饭崔始源又该担心了，就看着菜单上的菜挑了比较合崔始源口味的，这样还可以和崔始源分着吃。头等舱安静又私密的空间让金钟云舒服了不少，他小口小口的吃着饭，边吃边偷看崔始源吃了多少，崔始源被他看得都快笑出来了，最后实在忍不住了，看了看金钟云盘子里的菜跟他说：“哥再吃两口，剩下的给我吧。”  
“可是我不想吃了……”  
“就吃两口，你看你连一半都没吃完”  
金钟云看崔始源连狗狗眼都摆出来了，实在没办法又吃了两口然后把盘子推给崔始源。崔始源边吃边说：“以后哥点菜不用迁就我，想吃什么就点什么。”  
被发现了呀……金钟云一直没什么食欲，以前出去吃饭的时候崔始源点菜都是按照他的口味点，每次他吃不了多少也都是崔始源和他一起分着吃，他有很长一段时间都以为崔始源的口味和他差不多，结果后来慢慢发现其实他俩爱吃的东西千差万别，只不过是崔始源一直在照顾他的喜好。那之后他也会在点菜的时候选一些崔始源爱吃的菜，两个人互相迁就着对方，口味也倒慢慢靠拢了。  
“没关系的，反正我吃的也不多，吃什么都一样，倒是你也不要总迁就着我呀。”  
“时间长了也就习惯了，不过是吃饭而已。哥累了么，要不要休息一会儿？”  
其实金钟云一点也睡不着，但是脑子又昏昏沉沉的，听崔始源这么问就低低的嗯了一声，把座椅放倒窝在毯子里放空了。崔始源看他哥在他身边小小的团成一团，觉得心里满满的。周围的灯光渐渐暗了下来，崔始源看了会儿文件也觉得有点累，打算眯一小会儿。他醒来的时候看了眼时间，发现自己足足睡了两个小时，边上的金钟云还是刚才自己睡着之前的那个姿势，缩在毯子下面睡得正香。崔始源突然觉得有哪里不太对，金钟云睡的时间好像太长了，他不记得金钟云睡觉之前吃过药，那按一般情况来说金钟云应该已经醒了，他有点慌，靠过去叫了一声“钟云哥”，得到了金钟云一个带着重重的鼻音的“嗯？”他把手伸过去，摸到了金钟云潮湿的脸颊，在周围的寂静中金钟云沉重的呼吸惊醒了他。他把手盖在金钟云的眼睛上，感受着他的泪水漫过掌心的每一条纹路指间的每一道缝隙，他知道这种时候金钟云需要的是他的陪伴，他的温度就是金钟云最好的安慰。过了几分钟，或者更长时间，金钟云的呼吸渐渐平静下来，崔始源绕到他的座位那边，捧着他的脸给他擦掉脸上的泪水，金钟云扳开崔始源的手把脸靠在他的颈窝，像小孩子一样抱着他不放。金钟云也不知道自己是怎么回事，他好像确实睡着了，但是没过多久就醒了，一种强烈的无助感瞬间包围了他，在安静的机舱里他不知所措，只能躲在毯子里任由眼泪奔涌而出，幸好崔始源及时发现了他的崩溃。崔始源拍着他的肩膀哄着他，另一只手不知道从哪儿变出一罐草莓牛奶，他看着这罐从天而降的牛奶破涕为笑，他的始源啊，总有那么多办法……他原来从来不吃草莓味儿的东西，连鲜草莓都很少吃，后来生了病之后突然爱上了草莓牛奶，这种甜味饮料成了他的安慰剂，每次在外面他觉得情绪要崩溃的时候都会跑进便利店买一罐，现在这罐突然出现的草莓牛奶让他的情绪彻底稳定下来。他嘬着牛奶和崔始源挤在一起看着飞机上无聊的电影，十几个小时的航程也变得不那么难熬了。

落地之后他们谁也没提在飞机上的事，崔始源租了一辆车，到酒店办了入住让服务生把行李拿上房间就带着金钟云出去了。金钟云看着酒店的大堂觉得是自己喜欢的风格，本来还期待着看看房间的样子，没想到直接又被崔始源塞回了车里，搞得他一头雾水。崔始源好像在赶时间一样，下颌角绷的紧紧的，金钟云看他这个样子好奇他难道跑到地球另一边还有紧急会议么。结果到了地方金钟云才知道自己脑洞开得太大，崔始源又像很多年前一样把他带到了海边的防波堤，只不过这次看的是日落。崔始源牵着他的手踩过细软的沙滩，翻过一道低矮的横杆一直往前走，海水浴场的防波堤上三三两两的站着游客还有垂钓者，他和崔始源手拉着手并肩站在堤坝的尽头，看着远处天空渐渐由蓝变橙。他很奇怪明明大海的方向是东方为什么崔始源会带他到这里看日落。崔始源忽然把他转过去指向远方  
“哥你看见远处的山顶了么，那里就是圣心殿，你一直想去的地方”  
他顺着崔始源的手指看过去，远处在火红的夕阳和晚霞的光里有一个尖尖的建筑物，遥远又渺小，但是他知道那就是他的救赎他一直以来的向往，现在崔始源把这样热烈又震撼的景象展现在他眼前，他一时竟不知道该做出什么反应。他呆呆地看着夕阳慢慢落下，最后山顶融入夜空，他感觉自己好像哭了，但是又没有眼泪，崔始源站在他的身后给他挡着海风，他站在他的梦想和他的依靠中间，忽然觉得自己的一生好像已经圆满了。回去的路上两个人谁也没有说话，金钟云一直把手扣在崔始源扶着档把的手上。  
回到酒店金钟云终于有机会看一看房间了，他没想到崔始源竟然订了一个装修风格这么复古的酒店，到处都透露着一种上世纪五六十年代的奢靡感，他喜欢的不得了。金钟云进进出出看了半天，最后问了一句  
“始源呐，你为什么订这么大一个套间？”  
“我不是倒不过来时差么，怕影响哥休息就想着订个套间要是晚上我睡不着的时候可以在客厅看看书什么的。”  
崔始源这么一说他倒不知道该说什么了，这个人真是……周到可是又想得太多。结果当天晚上他俩谁也没睡着，一个失眠一个倒不过来时差，半夜两点崔始源进卧室一看金钟云还盘着腿坐在床上划拉手机，两个人大眼瞪小眼互相看了半天，最后还是崔始源提议要不出去走走。半夜的巴塞罗那一半躁动一半寂静，两个人出了酒店走不远就是格拉西亚大街，街上偶尔有从酒吧出来的年轻人三五成群地笑着闹着经过，除此之外更多的是风吹过树冠的沙沙声和从远处街道传来的车轮和路面摩擦的声音。两个人就这么慢慢悠悠的走着，走过一扇扇灯火通明的橱窗，走过一个个幽深寂静的路口。在经过米拉之家的时候崔始源问金钟云  
“哥你比较想看米拉之家还是巴特略之家？”  
金钟云想了想说：“巴特略之家”  
“那看来我还是很了解哥的想法的。”崔始源边说边掏出手机给他看订票信息，像是在展示自己好成绩的小学生一样骄傲。  
“你怎么确定我会选巴特略之家？”  
“因为我是最了解你的始源啊”  
“哎c你小子是不是觉睡的太少了脑子坏掉了，好好说话”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈就是觉得哥会更喜欢巴特略之家的设计和风格，比起大型的作品哥好像更喜欢一些比较精巧的东西”  
“嗯……那倒确实是……”  
两个人在街上遛遛跶哒聊聊天，一直磨蹭到四点多才回酒店，到了酒店是真的困的不行了，连金钟云都沾了枕头就睡着了。

这一觉一直睡到快十一点，金钟云先起了，他中间醒来了几次，但是都因为脑袋太沉又昏睡过去，现在坐在床边还有点懵，窗帘拉的严严实实也不知道外面是什么光景。他拧亮了一点点床头灯，看崔始源半张脸埋在枕头里睡得正香，悄悄去浴室洗漱。等他出来的时候崔始源也呆呆的坐在床上好像在启动程序一样，看他走过来冲他伸出胳膊要抱抱，金钟云被他可爱的不行，凑过去任由他胡茬疯长的下巴在自己脖子肩膀上乱蹭。  
晃晃荡荡吃完午饭，崔始源带着他往蒙锥克山走。九月份的阳光还是很热烈，金钟云坐在缆车里觉得自己像是被炙烤的鱼干，到了山顶站在空地上扯着领子大口呼吸。崔始源拿着两张票朝他走过来，他没想到这个山顶还有个城堡可以参观。说是城堡，他对里面的展品却也没有多大的兴趣，倒是城堡顶上的观景台让他很满意。金钟云坐在矮墙上看着下面的巴塞罗那港和远处的海滩，海风把他的头发吹的乱糟糟的，鼓起来的衣服让他在蓝天下看起来真的像一朵云。崔始源上来看到的就是这样的场景，他偷偷拿出手机拍了一张照片又退了回去。他把城堡上上下下把遛了个遍，回来发现金钟云还坐在那儿，他也坐在矮墙上和金钟云一起发呆。也不知道过了多久，金钟云突然站起来，崔始源吓了一跳一把抓住他的胳膊，金钟云低头笑着看他  
“怎么了，怕我掉下去啊？”  
“不…不是，我就是…就是吓一跳”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈你不用那么紧张，我不会跳下去的”  
金钟云伴着爽朗的笑声说出这种话，搞得崔始源也接不上话，只能拉着他的胳膊吭哧吭哧往下走。金钟云一路还在笑，崔始源也不知道他在笑什么想停下来问个究竟，结果金钟云一下捧住他的脸在他脸颊上亲了一下，说着“我们马始怎么这么cute呀”就自己跑了下去。崔始源摸摸脸上刚刚被亲过的地方，低头无奈的笑笑也追了上去。  
你知不知道我刚才有多担心你呀。  
其实城堡并不在崔始源的计划之内，但是这个意外的景点好像十分对金钟云的胃口。从城堡出来两个人沿着小路往山下走，即使阳光依旧炙热也阻挡不了时间的脚步，便道上已经渐渐铺上了落叶，金钟云像是小孩子一样专挑有枯叶的地方下脚，一路上都是咔哧咔哧的声音。路过奥运会赛场的时候崔始源想问金钟云要不要去看看，结果看他一副要被太阳晒化了的表情直接拉着他去了米罗基金会。  
空调和天花板拯救了金钟云，偌大的展厅里参观者寥寥无几，倒是让金钟云觉得很放松。崔始源跟在他后面陪着他悠闲地参观。金钟云在一幅像是小朋友涂鸦的画前停下脚步，歪着头看得出神。崔始源站在边上忽然想起他第一次见到金钟云的场景，也是一个人安静的站在画前，他慢慢陷入回忆里开始走神。金钟云往前走了几步发现崔始源还愣在原地，就退回去  
“嘿崔始源你想什么呢”  
“嗯？”  
“我说你呀，发什么呆呢”  
“没什么…就是刚才看哥在看画忽然想起第一次见到你的时候了”  
“啊……那个时候啊……”  
“哥是不是也觉得很不可思议”  
“是啊……我从来没有想过会有今天这样的生活”  
展厅里没有旁人，他们两个并排走着靠在一起悄悄地说着话。  
从基金会出来的时候已经快六点了，虽然相比于西班牙人的晚饭时间还很早，但是崔始源已经饿的不行了。金钟云看着他像是要没电的样子心里偷笑，在崔始源惊讶的目光中从包里掏出来一个三明治递给他，崔始源都不知道这个三明治是什么时候跑到金钟云包里的，明明他们两个人几乎一直绑在一起。金钟云坐在艺术宫前面的大阶梯上晃着腿，拍拍边上让崔始源也坐下，两个人晒着太阳分掉了一个三明治，崔始源又给他一盒草莓牛奶。  
一天下来金钟云回到酒店才觉得累的不行，往床上一倒就不想动了，崔始源费了好大功夫才把他拉起来洗澡。金钟云站在热水下舒缓着肌肉，虽然身体真的很累但是好像很久没有这么开心了。崔始源已经趴在床上睡着了，金钟云看他睡得正香也不忍心叫醒他，吃了药悄悄钻进被子里就睡了。

身体的疲惫加上药物的作用让金钟云安安稳稳地睡到了第二天早上，醒来的时候身边的位置已经空了。金钟云不想动，他觉得自己每个细胞都被捆在了床上，但是大脑又告诉他不能躺着呀，还要和崔始源出去呢。正在他挣扎于清醒和沉睡边缘的时候崔始源端着咖啡进来坐在了床边，他感觉带着咖啡香气的手胡噜了两下他的头发，崔始源的声音贴在耳边：“要是不想起的话就再躺会儿吧，时间还早。”他昏昏沉沉的坐起来，从后面抱住崔始源把头抵在崔始源的肩上醒盹，崔始源就这么一动不动任由他蹭来蹭去。等他终于爬起来去洗漱，崔始源一杯咖啡也喝完了，就靠着浴室的门框看着他把刘海胡乱的扎起来刷牙洗脸，金钟云整个人都像是没接好电源一样，做什么都慢慢吞吞的，崔始源看他这个样子还一定要出门特别心疼，就跟他说：“哥你要是觉得累咱们今天就好好歇着，不用勉强。”结果金钟云拆掉小鬏鬏扒拉扒拉头发边换衣服边嘟嘟囔囔“不累……不能再睡了……一会儿就好了”然后拉着崔始源就要下楼吃饭，崔始源拗不过他只好乖乖跟着走。下了楼金钟云先灌了一杯冰橙汁，一下子就清醒了不少，然后在餐厅里挑挑拣拣半天最后只端了一碗麦片一个煮蛋就坐了回去，和崔始源一盘子营养均衡又丰盛的早餐对比鲜明。金钟云捏着鼻子吃掉煮蛋一勺一勺地吃麦片，并且在崔始源的投喂下吃掉了他盘子里的两瓣橙子一把蓝莓和两片火腿。  
两个人起的太早，吃完早饭也才八点刚过，崔始源的门票买在了九点半，金钟云觉得自己要是在房间等着估计又会睡过去，即使一百个不想动也要拉着崔始源出门，崔始源想让他歇歇却也拿他没办法，回房间收拾好东西就陪他出去遛弯了。白天的格拉西亚大街一改深夜的静谧，游客和本地人交织在这条极富盛名的街道上，秋日光景没有任何颓废的气息，反而让整个街区看起来温柔又有活力。金钟云把小半张脸埋在围巾里，从压低的帽檐下面四处打量的样子特别可爱，崔始源领着他边走边介绍街边的店铺建筑。金钟云听得入迷，倒也不是崔始源说的内容多有意思，就是这个男人用柔和低沉的嗓音像讲故事一样给他讲这些东西这件事就足够让他沉醉。趁着等红灯的时候金钟云说他  
“哎一古我们崔总看来可以开展一下副业了，当个导游也不错”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哥觉得我讲的好呀”  
“嗯，挺有意思的”  
“那我以后就是哥的私人专属导游，给哥打八折”  
“你小子还找我要钱呀”  
“哥也说了是副业啊，副业当然要赚钱了”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈好给你给你，你要什么报酬都给你”说着金钟云拉过崔始源搭在他肩上的手在手心留下了一个啵啵。崔始源吓了一跳然后反应过来这个就是金钟云的“酬劳”，心里软的一塌糊涂  
“这是哥开出来的工资么，那我要加油干了”  
“崔社员，好好加油吧，金总看好你”  
崔始源被他逗得笑个不停，搂着他的肩膀走得七扭八歪的。

从巴特略之家出来时间刚好是中午，金钟云还在回味着刚才看到的那栋建筑里绝妙的设计和精巧的配色，他感受到一座建筑的生命。他一直和崔始源说着那些他特别喜欢的构思和小物件，崔始源就走在他边上专注的听着，时不时把水递给他。崔始源不想让金钟云太累，所以行程安排得十分宽松，基本一天一个著名景点，其他时间都用来闲逛或者歇着，他不打算这一次旅行就玩遍整个巴塞罗那，以后的日子还长。他和金钟云顺着人潮往兰布拉大道的方向蹓跶，周围的气氛越发热闹起来。  
这条大道上不管什么季节都是旅游者的天堂，街上人头攒动，周围各种声音混杂在一起，突然让金钟云觉得不太舒服。崔始源也意识到这个地方好像过于热闹了，他拉着金钟云快速走到了街边往他手里放了一盒草莓牛奶把他圈在臂弯里往前走。金钟云手里攥着牛奶低着头往前走，也不看四周，崔始源带着他七拐八拐到了一个远离主街的小广场，世界一下就安静下来了。他俩坐在树下看着人来来去去，金钟云嘬着牛奶平复心情。  
“哥没事吧”  
“没事……感觉好多了。”  
“草莓牛奶真的这么管用啊”  
“哈哈哈哈哈其实也不是，更像是安慰剂吧，主要是找一个东西让自己有一个平静下来的点。你哪来这么多牛奶啊？”  
“我从韩国带了一箱过来”  
“…………始源呐……你是不是脑子烧坏了”  
“哥说什么呢，这种时候就证明这箱牛奶带的很对啊”  
金钟云发现崔始源这个人有着很神奇的一面，虽然是事业有成的商人，但是有些时候却难得的单纯直接，对人好的方法都直白得可爱，他真的没想到崔始源的行李箱里会有一整箱草莓牛奶，天知道他还带了什么来。崔始源看他喝完牛奶问他要不要去市场里逛逛，他这才发现这个小广场的一边有一座大门。进去之后各种食物的味道扑鼻而来，后门附近的区域是小食铺的聚集区，各种海鲜排档西班牙特色菜档口林立，临近饭点每个摊位的吧台前都坐满了人，崔始源问金钟云有没有什么想吃的，金钟云摇摇头说再往前走看一看。路过火腿摊的时候崔始源买了两份伊比利亚火腿配面包干，路过海鲜档口的时候买了一份烤鱼，在金钟云被鲜艳的水果摊吸引的时候他又端着两杯果汁拎着几根香蕉回来了，虽然没正经吃东西但是金钟云被他喂的饱饱的。市场很大，两个人慢慢悠悠遛了好一会儿才逛了一半，崔始源提议说要是不想逛了可以明天再来，金钟云正好想出去换换空气就同意了。回到主街上金钟云才发现原来刚才那个市场就是大名鼎鼎的波盖利亚市场，崔始源带着他从后门进去，不动声色的体验了整个市场的风味。  
金钟云吃的有点撑，补充了能量之后整个人心情也变好了，他和崔始源穿梭在兰布拉大道周围的小巷里看各种小店卖的好玩儿的东西，走累了就随便找个地方坐下看人来人往。路过一家手工皮具店的时候金钟云被里面的制作吸引了，站在店里看了半天，崔始源就在门口边看手机边等他，没想到金钟云出来的时候拿着一个小纸袋说是送给他的礼物，崔始源问他：“我可以现在就拆开看么？”  
“当然可以啊，送给你的就是你的了，你想什么时候看都行”  
崔始源小心翼翼的拆开纸包，里面是一只手工制作的钱包，深棕色的牛皮光滑柔软，还带着皮具特有的味道，他翻开钱包看见一侧的零钱袋上用花体压出了“SJ”两个字母，他以为是这家店的商标，抬头看了看又发现不对，就问金钟云这个是什么意思。金钟云被他一问脸一下就红了，支支吾吾半天也没说出来，崔始源看他的反应仔细一想就明白了，这是Siwon和Jongwoon的缩写。他一把把金钟云搂进怀里，扣着他的肩膀在他耳边说着谢谢，说着我会一直把它带在身边的，说着我也爱你。金钟云被他突如其来的举动吓到了，在人来人往的大街上崔始源就这样旁若无人的和他拥抱让他有点不习惯，但是周围好像没人在意他们，大家都习以为常。阳光透过楼间的缝隙洒下来，他们站在古老的街道上静静地倾诉着爱意。

就这么过了小一个礼拜，每天崔始源都带他去一个著名景点，余下的时间两个人就手拉着手在巴塞罗那的大街小巷穿梭。有时是扩展区的近代建筑，有时是哥特区的历史遗存，他们就这样慢慢的走着，好像有无尽的时间。  
李东海打来电话的时候金钟云正坐在皇家广场上看着喷泉吃章鱼，经过水煮的新鲜章鱼拌上微辣的调料，脆弹的口感让他沉迷不已。崔始源帮他举着手机，视频另一头李东海靠在李赫宰肩上问他巴塞罗那好不好玩儿，有没有给自己买纪念品，金钟云举着手里的章鱼给他看，把他馋的直流口水，嚷嚷着让李赫宰去叫外卖一定要吃到章鱼，金钟云爽朗的笑声更是让李东海气鼓鼓的。他把吃了一小半的章鱼塞到崔始源手里，接过手机要给李东海展示周围的街景，崔始源跟在他后面吃得不亦乐乎。李东海看着那些颇有年代和艺术感的建筑手舞足蹈，说等放假了要和李赫宰也去巴塞罗那玩儿。两个人东扯西扯，没想到过了一会儿李东海的章鱼外卖真的到了，这下李东海也不管他钟云哥了也不管什么建筑不建筑的，匆忙说了句拜拜就奔向了章鱼，搞的金钟云哭笑不得。  
到了晚上睡觉的时候金钟云却怎么也睡不着觉了，崔始源的时差倒过来了，现在正在他身边沉沉的睡着，金钟云却睁着眼盯着窗帘缝透过来的光发呆。他忽然想起了圣心殿，他还没有去过呢，又想崔始源安排的整个旅程，每个地方都那么合他心意，崔始源之前从来没问过自己想要看什么，但是选出来的每一处景点每一家店面都是他喜欢的，他不知道崔始源下了多大的功夫。这些乱七八糟的想法在他脑子里越堆越多，之前一个礼拜每天没空想的那些东西现在全都跑出来了，他以为自己从那些思绪里解脱了出来，没想到它们只是暂时藏了起来。就这么着边想边睡折腾了几个小时，金钟云觉得自己的头要爆炸了，他偷偷爬起来洗漱完了跑到客厅里坐在沙发上嘬草莓牛奶，连喝了三盒才觉得舒服了一点。崔始源起来发现金钟云不在身边有一瞬间的惊慌，各种不好的猜测一下子冲进了他的脑海，他拍拍脸让自己冷静下来，先是摸了摸被子发现已经没有了温度，又看了看床头柜发现金钟云的手机还在，就开门出去找，结果看见金钟云趴在沙发扶手上睡着了。崔始源看着草莓牛奶的盒子知道金钟云度过了一个艰难的夜晚，没有把他叫醒，轻轻地扯过毯子给他盖上。  
金钟云是在培根的香味里醒来的，面前的矮几上放着早餐，崔始源正在卫生间刮胡子。他轻轻地走过去从后面抱住崔始源，闻着他脸上剃须泡沫的味道觉得特别安心。  
“哥睡醒了？要不要先吃点东西，我刚叫上来的早餐趁热吃吧”  
“好……”金钟云还没醒透，说话都拖着长音，崔始源擦干净脸投了把毛巾给金钟云擦脸，金钟云像小猫似的，小小的一张脸被崔始源捧在手里。  
吃完饭崔始源把金钟云塞上车，那些特别著名的地方他们两个都看的差不多了，金钟云也不知道这是要去哪儿。开了半个小时金钟云忽然看见半山腰上的摩天轮，他的心止不住地狂跳，这种梦想突然实现的感觉太不真实。崔始源停好车走在前面，太阳初升的山顶雾气还没有散去，金钟云仰头往上看只能看见一个朦胧的影子。他跟着崔始源进了教堂，时间还早，里面一个人也没有，他们两个就安静的坐着。金钟云忽然觉得很困，慢慢的往崔始源那边靠过去，过了也不知道多久听见崔始源跟他说话“哥，起来吧，我们可以上去了。”他和崔始源坐着轰隆隆的电梯上到中间的平台，又经过近乎直立的旋转楼梯才到最顶上。现在他站在耶稣的脚下，虽然他没有宗教信仰，但是他确实感到了神带给他的救赎。他沉默的站在天台上，看着雕像在渐渐散去的云雾中露出全貌，他没法形容自己此时此刻的心情，只是觉得有点开心，但是又好像被什么扼住了喉咙。崔始源没有打扰他，只是安静的陪着。山下的城市也逐渐清晰起来，建筑延伸到海边，一条蜿蜒的界限分开了陆地与海，金钟云站在这座城市最接近天空的地方，从耶稣的视角俯瞰它。在最初的激动过后金钟云发现他现在被一种奇怪的情绪包裹着，他没有觉得放松也没有觉得如释重负，他想尽力放空可是又被什么东西压着，他茫然地站在山顶，想驱散这种无力感。秋天的山顶风已经有些硬了，金钟云好像完全感觉不到一样只是站在那里，崔始源绕着天台的顶走了一圈回来看见的依然是呆立着的金钟云。今天的阳光不是很好，穿着浅灰色针织衫的金钟云好像要融在着深浅不一的灰色的背景里，崔始源脱下外套裹住他，把他牢牢地抓在怀里。  
“哥要不要下去，风有点大”  
“再过一会儿好么，我想再呆一会儿”  
崔始源听了他的回答也没再劝他，只是扣着他的手站在他身边。  
两个人在山顶上呆了小半天，回到市区已经下午了。崔始源看出来金钟云今天状态不太好，没再去什么别的地方，找了家咖啡店和金钟云窝在里面歇着。金钟云心不在焉地划着手机也不说话，让崔始源有点担心。可能是崔始源的眼神太过直接，金钟云回过神来扯着嘴角对他说“始源啊，我没事，不用这么担心啊，我就是有点累了。”崔始源听他这么说心里并没有放松，朴正洙之前对他千叮咛万嘱咐一定不要让金钟云累着，现在金钟云说自己累了，他不知道该怎么才好了。还好明天就要回国了，金钟云也可以好好休息一下了。其实金钟云并不觉得身体上有多疲惫，但是那种累的感觉像是从骨头里冒出来一样，顺着神经爬进了脑袋，甩也甩不掉，他太熟悉这种感觉了，这样的感觉伴随他很多年，他以为最近情况已经改变了，没想到还是摆脱不了。  
吃完晚饭两个人回酒店收拾行李，崔始源先洗了澡靠在床头看李赫宰给他发来的公司近况，金钟云进去洗澡。哗哗的水声一直响个不停，崔始源觉得过了好久金钟云还没出来，就在门口喊他  
“哥你洗好了么？有什么问题么？”  
“没事……我头发好像没冲干净，马上就好……”  
崔始源听金钟云没有晕倒在里面就回到床上继续看文件，突然金钟云跑出来坐在他身上拼了命的吻他，好像要把自己的唇舌和他的融为一体。崔始源还没反应过来怎么回事金钟云就开始解他的睡衣，解到还剩最后一个扣子的时候崔始源一把攥住他的手腕，摁住他问他怎么回事。金钟云挣不开崔始源的禁锢，茫然的坐在他的腿上，怔怔地看着他。崔始源害怕金钟云情绪崩溃，一手握着他的手腕一手揽过他让他靠在自己肩上。金钟云慢慢开始流眼泪，一开始只是静静地流着，后来变成了急促的呼吸混杂着呜咽，崔始源放开他，他紧紧搂着崔始源的脖子止不住地哭。崔始源从头顶到后背一下一下胡噜着金钟云想让他放松下来，没想到金钟云哭得更厉害，崔始源没有办法，只能给他顺着气防止他因为呼吸急促而身体不适。金钟云哭了很久很久，久到最后没有了体力慢慢地睡着了，崔始源看他睡着了才敢把他轻轻地放在床上，拿了毛巾给他把脸擦干净又掖好被子。他不知道是什么引发了金钟云的情绪崩溃，他忽然觉得很无助，他已经不知道该怎么才能帮金钟云走出来了。他系好睡衣扣子，忽然发现衣服上有几道浅浅的血痕，手腕上也蹭上了一点血迹，崔始源忽然有一种不祥的感觉，他怕吵醒金钟云没有去看他的胳膊，而是偷偷打开了金钟云的洗漱包，那里赫然放着两枚刀片。崔始源重重的在大腿上捶了两下，他明明看过金钟云的行李，怎么还是会出这样的事情。他忽然明白了朴正洙之前让他注意自己的情绪问题，他感受到了这辈子从未体会过的绝望和无力，他以为自己能帮金钟云走出困境，但是没想到到头来一切都像是徒劳。他不敢出去，只能蹲在浴室里无声的哭泣，那种被悲伤和绝望笼罩的感觉他现在也体会到了。他花了一些时间平复心情，收拾好浴室有敷了一下眼睛才回到床上。金钟云还睡的安稳，他躺在金钟云边上却无法入睡。  
第二天破晓的时候金钟云醒了，他想下床却发现自己被紧箍在崔始源的怀里，忽然昨天晚上的记忆全都回来了，他翻了个身看着崔始源依然在睡梦中紧皱的眉头，用手指抚上去低低说了句“对不起”。崔始源好像在梦中感受到了，胳膊上更加使劲，金钟云也爬不出来，只能靠在崔始源的胸口听着他的心跳。崔始源睁开眼看到金钟云还安安稳稳地躺在自己怀里，觉得松了一口气，他不能让金钟云知道自己经历了怎样的痛苦，如果他也支撑不住了那他的钟云该怎么办。他揉了揉金钟云的头发问他  
“哥今天陪我去一个地方好不好”  
“可以啊，不会耽误飞机吧？”  
“不会，很快的”  
吃过早饭两个人就出门了，崔始源没有开车，和金钟云两个人在晨光里向东走，穿过加泰罗尼亚广场走上还空无一人的兰布拉大道，拐进前几天走过的有着别致小店的老街来到一座教堂门口。崔始源在门口和里面的人交谈了一番，就带着金钟云进去了。还没有到教堂对游客开放的时间，里面只有零星的烛火和从巨大的玫瑰窗照进来的不甚明亮的光。崔始源让金钟云到处看看，自己坐在长椅上闭着眼晴虔诚的祷告，他需要坚定的继续走下去，他需要他的神给他力量。  
忽然一个吻隔着额前的碎发落在他的额头上，金钟云小小的手覆上他的双眼  
“始源，谢谢你陪我走这一路，昨天晚上吓到你了吧……对不起呀……”  
“你放心，我会好好的，好好地治病好好地生活，我们都会好的”  
“如果可以的话，你可以帮我谢谢你的神么，谢谢他把你带给了我，谢谢他让你给予我源源不断的力量走到今天”  
“我们就这么一直走下去吧，好不好”  
金钟云放下手，崔始源睁开眼站起来，郑重的拨开他的头发亲吻他的额头。  
他说  
“好”


End file.
